<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creepy music by lokilenchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313543">Creepy music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen'>lokilenchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, holiday celebration, horror movies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Jim and Bones spend Halloween. Jim originally wanted to go to a Halloween party, but Bones is too tired to go out. Therefore the bond decides to watch horror movies instead, but is this the best idea?</p><p>Trektober Day 31 (Holiday Celebration)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trektober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creepy music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy my last Trektober fic, it was an amazing challenge and I hope y’all had fun reading my little stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Halloween and Jim really wanted to go to the annual Starfleet Academy Halloween party, but he wouldn’t go out of love for Bones.</p><p>His boyfriend had been working in the hospital from the early morning up to the late afternoon and looked dead on his feet when he entered their shared dorm room, so Jim ignored the fact that he had already put together matching costumes for the both of them and decided they would make a horror movie marathon instead of the party.</p><p>After Bones had changed and showered he looked at least a little refreshed. Jim placed a small peck on the brunette’s lips, steered him to the couch and sat him down there. </p><p>Starting the holovid, an old horror movie named Poltergeist, the blond took his place next to Bones. With a grateful sigh Bones snuggled into Jim’s side, while Jim put an arm over Bones shoulder, it wasn’t that bad to stay at home, when he could cuddle with his boyfriend like that.</p><p>The movie wasn’t all too spooky at least in Jim’s opinion, having seen what modern filmmakers were able to do it looked a lot less scary, but Jim knew that Bones liked old movies more so he had picked this one.</p><p>Also the supposedly creepy music gave away all the scenes that could have scared you, again that’s what Jim thought and what he was sure Bones would think so as well.</p><p>Less than everything, had he thought that Bones would be scared of something like that, so Jim sure as hell didn’t notice Bones was hiding behind his back when the creepy music started the first time around. </p><p>The second time the music predicting that something scary might happen started Bones took ahold of Jim’s hand and held it in a death grip until the music stopped and hid behind Jim’s back once more.</p><p>This time Jim wasn’t sure if he had just imagined it, cause no way was grumpy, tough Bones afraid of some crappy ancient horror movie. But after the third time there was no mistaking. The music started and in the same moment the doctor buried his head in Jim’s shoulder so as not to have to see the film.</p><p>In that moment Jim had to keep himself from giggling or awwing, it was so freaking cute, instead he put the one hand that wasn’t clutched in Bones’ hand on the other’s back, rubbing soothing circles into the tensed muscles.</p><p>When the music stopped the brunette doctor peeled his face out of Jim’s shoulder and peered up into the bond’s blue eyes. </p><p>“Bones, do you even like horror movies?” Jim asked, amused.</p><p>“How do you get the question?” Leonard questioned back, not so amused.</p><p>“Oh I just had the Impression, by the way you’re soo cute when you’re scared, but now seriously Bones, you could have just said something, we could have watched something else or done something else,” Jim smiled down into the hazel eyes of his boyfriend. </p><p>“Jim, I just wanted you to enjoy yourself, I’ll do whatever you want just stop the damn movie,” Leonard started to smile, knowing exactly that he told Jim that they would go to the Halloween party.</p><p>Jim was unable to stop the smile from curving his lip. “Bones, you’re the best. I love you. But are you sure?  You’re not too tired, are you? We can stay here if you want, I would be happy to be with you no matter where we are.”</p><p>“Jim, I love you but please stop, you’re babbling,” Leonard laughed, stilling Jim with a short kiss on the lips. “I wanna go, you made us costumes and believe me everything is better than this horrific movie.”</p><p>“Bones you are absolutely amazing,” Jim beamed, giving Bones another kiss, before he got up to get their matching costumes. </p><p>He changed directly into the blue scrubs he got for himself and put the forehead reflector on to finish his look as a doctor. His excitement could hardly be contained, Jim couldn’t wait to see Bones in this costume.</p><p>Jim grinned like an idiot when he showed his boyfriend the handmade dress up, Bones would go to the party as the guy from Operation. “Bones now I’m the doctor in this relationship,” Jim said, happily gesturing up and down himself.</p><p>The brunette rolled his eyes, if it were anybody else he wouldn’t wear this, but it was Jim, Jim shining bright like the sun, looking at Leonard like he was the most precious thing in the universe, Jim who he couldn’t decline anything. </p><p>And even when Bones got up grumbling taking the costume with another eye roll, Jim could look right through the hard shell, could see the love and softness in the core. </p><p>Even though Bones had his famous scowl on his face, the command trek cadet saw the small twitch of a smile on his lips.</p><p>“You look gorgeous, Bones, like an Adonis, I need to make sure nobody takes you away from me at that party.”</p><p>“Have you seen yourself, looking like that I probably have to tie you to me to make sure they don’t kidnap you,” Leonard snorted.</p><p> “Well, I have nothing against a little bondage, but now come on, they are all gonna turn green of envy, because of our costumes,” Jim said with a wink, taking Bones hand and pulling him out of the room. Best Halloween ever Jim thought to himself, first he discovered Bones was a little bit scared of horror movies which was absolutely adorable and then Bones wanted to go to the party with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is how <a href="https://lokilenchen.tumblr.com/post/633490075107344384/jim-and-bones-in-their-halloween-costumes-jim"> Jim and Bones in costume</a> look like</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>